


검은 고양이 아서

by ckadall



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckadall/pseuds/ckadall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>어느 날 아서에게 고양이 귀와 꼬리가 생겼습니다ㅇㅇ</p>
            </blockquote>





	검은 고양이 아서

모 추출건을 준비하느라 며칠 밤을 아지트에서 꼴딱 새고 있었던 드림팀. 해가 뜨지도 않은 꼭두새벽에, 창고 한쪽에 붙어있는 좁다란 샤워부스 쪽에서 누군가의 비명소리가 들려왔다.

"뭐야, 이건!!!!!!"

그렇게 이른 시간에 눈을 뜰 사람은 아서밖에 없고, 그래서 다들 그 소리에 화들짝 놀라 하나 둘 일어나 욕실 쪽으로 달려갔다. 제일 먼저 아서를 찾아낸 사람은 역시 임스였다. 뭐, 당연한건가'ㅅ'=3 아서는 아침에 일어난 바로 그 순간에는 약간 멍한 상태이다. 저혈압이니까 그건 어쩔 수 없다. 즉, 막 눈을 뜬 비몽사몽의 정신머리로 옷을 갈아입고 샤워를 하러 간 곳에서, 거울에 비친 자신의 얼굴- 이랄까, 머리카락 사이에서 쫑긋거리는 고양이의 귀를 보았다고. 

고양이 귀의 존재만으로도 힘겨워하던 아서는, 코브가 지적한 제 바지와 셔츠 사이에서 꼼지락거리는 거북한 존재- 즉 꼬리- 를 본 순간 결국 까무룩 졸도하고 말았다. 임스가 기절해버린 아서를 들어다가 침대 대용으로 쓰고 있던 길다란 소파 위에 눕혔다. 그동안 유서프가 아서의 상태를 진찰해 보았지만 고양이의 귀와 꼬리가 생겼다는 사실 말고는 별다른 이상은 없었다. 충격에 정신을 잃은 것 뿐이라며, 이제 곧 깨어날 거라고 설명하니 다들 안도하는 분위기였다. 

솔직히 나는 좀 재밌다고 생각했다. 게다가 예쁜 검은 색의 귀와 꼬리는 아서에게 무척이나 잘 어울렸고. 촉감도 마치 빌로드처럼 곱고 매끄럽다. 만지고 있으면 정말정말로 기분이 좋다. 물론 내가 그럴 때마다 저만치 떨어져 있던 임스가 슬금슬금 우리 쪽으로 다가와 괜시리 시비를 걸긴 하지만... 기분 탓이겠지'ㅅ'=3 

곧 의식을 되찾은 아서는 처음엔 굉장히 우울해하는 듯 했으나- '이 꼴로 어떻게 밖을 나가지?' '왜 그래, 달링. 이쁘기만 하구먼. 그, 뭐냐. 그거라고 생각해. 코스ㅍ...' '닥쳐, 미스터 임스'- 예상외로 시원스럽게 현실을 받아들였다. 꼬리가 불편한지 내게 부탁해 바지에 구멍도 뚫어달라고 했다. 순응성이 높다. 본인뿐만 아니라 다른 사람들도 '고양이 아서'에 익숙해졌다. 코브는 미션에 지장만 주지 않으면 별 상관없다는 투였고, 유서프는 검사라는 명목으로 아서에게서 피를 1리터 쯤 뽑아갔다. 단지 아서를 바라보는 임스의 눈이, 기쁨의 한계를 넘어버린 듯 반짝반짝 수상하게 빛난다는 게 좀 신경쓰인다. 

특별히 일상에 문제도, 변화도 없다. 또 꿈 속으로 들어가면 본래 모습으로 돌아오니까- 그건 무척이나 아쉬운 일이다- 아, 옷차림이 조금 캐주얼하게 바뀐 것이 변화라면 변화랄까? 확실히 한정수트마다 정장바지에 구멍을 낼 수는 없는 노릇이니. 

당분간은 가만히 지켜봐야겠다. 비오는 날에 조금 나른해지는 게 염려되지만, 그럴 때는 반드시 임스가 옆에 있기 때문에 안심할 수 있다. 고양이 버전의 아서도, 평소의 아서와 변함없이 멋지고 상냥하기 때문에. 나는 정말 아서가 좋다. 

(view. Ariadne, the Architect)

* * *

아서에게 귀와 꼬리가 생겼다. 아니, 귀는 처음부터 있었지만. 머리카락 사이로 까만 고양이의 귀가 생긴 것이다. 별로 심각한 문제는 없다. 단지 고양이 귀와 꼬리가 달린 것 뿐이다. 처음엔 다들 무척이나 놀랐으나 습관이란 것은 무섭다. 완전히 고양이 아서에 익숙해져 버렸다. 털색은 검은색, 반들거리는 촉감도 최고였다. 임스 녀석이 손도 못대게 하는 게 아쉬울 정도로. 

아서는 원래 행동거지가 단정반듯, 표정도 감정을 잘 드러내지 않는 포커페이스라 좀 재미없는 놈이라고 생각하고 있었지만. 고양이 귀랑 꼬리가 생기니까 완전히, 그 속내를 짐작하기 쉬워져 버렸다.

브리핑을 할 때가 좋은 예이다.

아무렇지도 않은 듯한 얼굴로 일의 전체적인 개요, 계획의 틀, 발생할 수 있는 수많은 변수들과 그에 대응할 수 있는 행동양식 등을 설명하고 있지만 말하는 내내 귀도 꼬리도 삐죽 서 있기 때문에, 모두의 반응이 신경쓰여 죽겠다- 라고 하는 게 바로 눈에 보인다.

그러니까 우리는 모두 적당히 각자의 의견을 말한다. 어느어느 부분은 좀 리스크가 큰 것 같다, 라고 코브에게 지적당하면 순식간에 귀가 축 늘어져 버린다. 요러저러한 면에서는 해볼 가치가 있겠는데요, 아리아드네가 동조하면 금세 꼬리가 윙윙 돌기 시작한다. 그래봤자 상상력 없는 작대기가 별 수 있겠어, 임스가 시비를 걸면 캬륵대며 냉큼 털을 세운다. 꼭 우리 미세스 키티를 보는 것 같다. 사랑스런 내 고양이... 뭄바사에 두고 왔는데 혼자 잘 지내고 있으려나? 밥은 먹고 다닐까? 우우 보고싶다;ㅅ; 

...흠흠, 어쨌든. 고양이가 된 아서는 이전의 숨통 조이게 꽉 막히던 때와는 많이 다르게 감정도 제대로 숨기지 못하는 솔직하고 귀여운 녀석이 되었다고 생각한다. 그러고보니 제법 나이도 어렸었지 아마? 

그래도 언제까지고 저런 상태로 내버려둘 수는 없는 노릇이라 일단 여러가지 검사를 위해 피를 좀 뽑아봤다. 다행히 내 약의 부작용 때문은 아닌 것 같지만, 원인을 알 수 없으니 결과도 영 신통치가 않다. 그렇지만 노력은 해 봐야겠지. 지금부터 열심히 제조에 들어가야겠다.

하지만 완성을 해도 금방 알려주고 싶진 않다. 미스터 임스의 노골적인 협박- '저거 떼낼 생각은 꿈에서도 하지마!!' '...아니, 꿈에선 이미 멋대로 떨어져 나가있습니다만'- 은 차치하고서라도, 아리아드네가 목덜미를 긁어줄 때 노곤하게 늘어져서 가르릉대는 저 진귀한 장면을, 더이상 볼 수 없다면 아무래도 유감이지 않겠는가. 

(view. Yusuf, the Chemist)

* * * 

눈앞의 노란 선물 봉투를 노려보는 아서의 눈길이 매섭다. 정확히는 봉투가 아니라 그 안의 내용물 때문이지만. 그 눈길이 내게 와 닿게 전에 나는 부러 어깨를 으쓱했다. 아무 것도 몰라요~ 라는 순진돋는 표정을 지으며. 

그래, 인정한다. 솔직히 내 실수였다.

추출건이 끝나고 모처럼 한가한 주말, 난 오랜만에 아이들을 만나러 집으로 돌아갔었다. 제임스와 필리파를 만나 정줄놓고 씡나게 놀다가 무심코 흘린 말이 화근이었다. 그러고보니 아서 삼촌이 고양이가 되었어. 아이들의, 특히 동물을 좋아하는 필리파의 눈동자가 반짝 빛을 발했다. 사진을 내어놓으라고 바닥을 문대는 애들에게, 그의 명예를 위해 차마 사진까지 찍지는 못했노라 변명하는데 왜 이렇게 가슴이 찢어지는지 모르겠다. 어흑 멜, 당신이라면 어떻게 했을까. 당신이 그리워, 멜;ㅅ; 

어쨌든 한참을 훌쩍대고 징징대고 떼를 쓰던 필리파가, 부어버린 눈을 슥슥 비비더니 이렇게 말했다. 그럼 삼촌에게 선물을 줄래요!! 그러더니 고 고사리같은 손으로 꼼지락꼼지락 뭔가를 만들기 시작했다. 우리 필리파는 참으로 다정하기도 하지. 이렇게 사랑스러운 아이가 세상에 또 어디 있을까 어이구 어이구;ㅅ;

그리하여 내가 받아온 것이 이거다. 붉은 리본에 앙증맞게 달려있는 금색 방울. 포장을 풀 때부터 미친 듯이 배를 잡고 웃기 시작했던 임스가 이렇게 말했다. 

"목에 달기에는 (이히힛) 사이즈가 좀 작아...(으허허허) 꼬리, 꼬리에 묶는 건 (끄윽끄윽) 어, 어때 달링? 분명 잘 어울릴.... 푸하하하하하하!!!"

뭐라는겨. 

아서가 잡아먹을 듯한 표독스런 눈으로 그를 노려본다. 저러다가 발톱도 세우겠다. 그렇지만 냉정돋는 포인트맨은 저런 거 필요없어, 라고 답하며 쿨씤하게 고개를 돌릴 뿐이었다. 아니 저놈이 감히 우리 필리파의 선물을 무시했어!! Nooooo, Jesus Christ!!!!!!!!!!! 차마 소리는 못내고 절규하는 내 얼굴을 보았는지 임스가 갑자기 흐응, 하며 제 턱을 쓰다듬는다. 그러더니 탁자 위 방울을 집어들고 만지작대며 슬쩍 눈치를 본다. 그런 임스의 태도에 뭔가 불안함을 느꼈는지 아서가 흠칫, 하며 뒤로 물러섰다. 너, 너 무슨 생각을 하는 거야? 라고 그가 입을 떼기가 무섭게 타이밍을 살피던 임스가 냉큼 아서를 덮쳤다. 이 자리에 아리아네드가 없어서 다행이다. 

둘이 한동안 엎어지고 메치고 뒤치락대던- '그 손 당장 치워! 어디다 손을 대는 거야?!' '가만 좀 있어봐 달링. 묶을 수가 없잖아' '은근슬쩍 어딜 만... 아, 꼬리, 당기지, 당기지 마.... 으, 아, ㅅ.....!!'- 것도 잠시, 곧 임스는 의기양양한 표정으로 허리춤에 손을 짚은 채 자리에 섰고, 아서는 축 늘어진 채 그 발치에 기대 있었다. 임스의 눈짓을 받은 난 아서 몰래 휴대폰 카메라의 촬영버튼을 눌렀다. 지금 내겐 아서의 명예따위보단 우리 필리파가 기뻐하는 얼굴을 보는게 더 중요하다. 그건 그렇고 역시 우리 필리파의 안목은 최고라니까. 

가느다란 허리 아래, 곧게 뻗은 까만 꼬리에 달려있는 빨간 리본이 참으로 잘 어울린다. 

(view. Dom Cobb, the Extractor)


End file.
